ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Bry
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Roles = | Characters = Farallon }} Ellen Bry is an actress from New York City, New York, who portrayed the character of Dr. Farallon in the Star Trek: The Next Generation sixth season episode in . Her costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Bry earned her B.A. in Theater from the Tufts University and the Columbia University. She trained acting under Milton Katselas and Jeff Corey and at the Neighborhood Playhouse in New York. Bry appeared in stage plays such as "Climate of Eden", "Tribute" and "The Sixties" and worked as stunt double for actress on the 1978 comic adaptation Superman. Bry was married to writer and producer John Masius whom she met on the set of St. Elsewhere. The couple has three children and split in 1999. Bry started her career as an actress in the late 1970s with appearances in the documentary To Fly! (1976), the television drama Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders (1979, with Jim Beaver), and guest parts in Kojak (1977) and Salvage 1 (1979). Between 1978 and 1979 she portrayed Julie Marsters in the television series The Amazing Spider-Man on which she worked with series regular Michael Pataki. The following years she had guest roles in episodes of CHiPs (1979, with Robert Pine, Michael Dorn, and Lou Wagner), California Fever (1979), One in a Million (1980, with Keene Curtis), Quincy M.E. (1980, with Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, and Joseph Campanella), Riker (1981), Dallas (1981, with Susan Howard, Leigh J. McCloskey, Morgan Woodward, Joel Brooks, Monte Markham, Bob McGovern, William Smithers, and Mary Crosby), The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo (1981, with Nicolas Coster), Strike Force (1981), This Is the Life (1983, with Jonathan Frakes), Matt Houston (1985, with John Anderson and Ray Walston), Finders of Lost Loves (1985), and The Love Boat (1979, 1980, 1985, and 1986, with Vic Tayback, Patrick Cronin, and Teri Hatcher) and appeared in the television science fiction thriller Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land (1983, with Gail Strickland and Marshall R. Teague). Between 1982 and 1987 Bry was a series regular playing Nurse Shirley Daniels on the drama series St. Elsewhere. Fellow Trek alumni she worked with include Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Kavi Raz, Bruce Greenwood, France Nuyen, David Birney, Ronny Cox, Alfre Woodard, Deborah May, Karen Landry, and Chad Allen. During this time she also appeared in episodes of New Love, American Style (1985-1986, with Jennifer Parsons), MacGyver (1986, with Michael Cavanaugh and J. Michael Flynn), Hotel (1986, with Michael Spound and John Walter Davis), and Murder She Wrote (1987, with Joseph Campanella, Bruce Davison, Ed Lauter, John McLiam, Mitchell Ryan, and Jeff Yagher) and played the female lead opposite Scott Bakula in the 1986 science fiction adventure I-Man, with John Bloom and John Anderson. In the 1990s, Bry had recurring roles in the drama series Party of Five (1997-1998, with Kelly Connell, Rebecca McFarland, Conor O'Farrell, Gregg Daniel, David Graf, and Olivia Hack) and Chicago Hope (1996-1999, with Joel Polis, Dion Anderson, Harley Venton, Valerie Wildman, Daniel Davis, Christopher Ogden, Pinky Villaseñor, director Lou Antonio, Steven Culp, Jay Karnes, Ted Rooney, Jake Sakson, Teda Bracci, Leslie Hope, Boris Lee Krutonog, Gail Strickland, Judith Jones, and Denney Pierce). Her television credits also include Ferris Bueller (1990, with Richard Riehle and Cristine Rose), Baywatch (1993), Renegade (1994, with Branscombe Richmond, Geoffrey Blake, Daniel Riordan, and Paul Townsend), Touched by an Angel (1994, with Mark Metcalf and Charles Rocket), Murder One (1996, with Daniel Benzali, John Fleck, Barbara Bosson, Matthew Faison, Stan Ivar, and John Putch), The Visitor (1998, with Darwyn Carson), and Family Law (1999, with Julie Warner, Julie Cobb, Gregg Henry, Christopher McDonald, and Salli Richardson-Whitfield). Beside her work on television, Bry appeared in the short drama Mrs. Greer (1994, starring Susan French), the comedy Bye Bye Love (1995, with Caroline Lagerfelt, Michael Bofshever, Michael Spound, and Stephen Root), and the action drama Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell, Mark Moses, Denise Crosby, Gary Werntz, Kurtwood Smith, Tucker Smallwood, Concetta Tomei, Christopher Darga, and Mic Rodgers) and lent her voice to the 1999 video game Emergency Room 2. Further appearances of Bry can be seen in Snoops (2000, with Denise Crosby), Providence (2002, with Jeffrey Nordling, Todd Merrill, Mary Stein, and Derek Webster), The Practice (2003, with Bill Smitrovich, Robert Curtis Brown, Bari Hochwald, and Dakin Matthews), Strong Medicine (2003, with April Grace and Michelle Horn), Dragnet (2003, with Erick Avari and Kat Sawyer-Young), The Closer (2005, with Gina Ravera, Raymond Cruz, John de Lancie, and Amanda Carlin), Boston Legal (2006, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Michael Ensign, John Thaddeus, Arne Starr, and Brian Vowell), General Hospital: Night Shift (2008, with Adam Grimes and Christine Romeo), Dexter (2008, with Pablo Soriano), The Young and the Restless (2009, with John Rubinstein and Raphael Sbarge), and Monk (2009, with Claire Rankin). In addition, she was featured in the action film Highway 395 (2000, with Christopher Neame, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Mark Chaet, and Leonard Kelly-Young), J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006, with Jeff Chase, Michael Berry, Jr., Jane Daly, Greg Grunberg, Tracy Middendorf, Bruce French, Tony Guma, Robert Alonzo, Jonathan Dixon, Yoshio Iizuka, Dana Dru Evenson, Dan Mindel, Brandon Molale, and Douglas Price), the drama The Lost & Found Family (2009), and the short comedy The Big Bris (2011). External links * * * * Ellen Bry at ActorsAccess.com * Ellen Bry at SpeedReels.com es:Ellen Bry Bry, Ellen Bry, Ellen